


Blue Eyed Weatherman

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: "Hello Sara, good morning. As you can see from where I am standing it is a lovely and sunny day, so I suggest you bring out your sunblock, but it will get steamy out here. Hey, my little piglet, this is your daddy here, he loves you." Viktor winked.





	Blue Eyed Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, um, god… Oooh, writer's block is a pain in the ass. UGGGGGHH! I can't drive myself to write anything right now! *huffs* This should help!

"Hello, welcome to Channel 7 news network," said a young woman with long, black hair and purple eyes.

"My name is Sara Crispino," she introduced herself, wearing a black and buttoned down blouse.

"And my name is Emil Nekola," said a man with brown hair and beard, sitting next to his partner Sara. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with a black jacket, smiling at the audience.

"First of all, we'd like to welcome a new member of the News family. He's got a degree in journalism, he does pushups in his spare time, and has the utmost god-like body whenever you see him shirtless… please welcome…" Sara lifted her arms and pointed them to her left, "…new weather anchor, Viktor Nikiforov!" Sara told the audience.

The camera shifted from the desk to a park. There, was a silver-haired man with a pair of blue eyes and wearing a dark suit. He was holding onto a microphone in his hands.

Viktor smiled, holding his microphone. "Hello Sara, good morning. As you can see from where I am standing it is a lovely and sunny day, so I suggest you bring out your sunblock, but it will get steamy out here." He said, his Russian accent seeping through his words. He winked, flipping the bang of his hair in the air.

Sara sighed, placing her hands on her chest. Even Emil was digging Viktor, raising his brow at him as he spoke.

"Is there anything you want to say, Viktor?" Emil asked.

"Why yes, thank you, Emil," Viktor told him. "Hey Christophe, get a good close up of my face," Viktor said to his cameraman.

In his smoothest voice, Viktor smiled, saying. "Hey, my little piglet, this is your _daddy_ here, he loves you." He winked.

Emil and Sara awed in unison, hands touching each other. Their grins were from ear to ear, feeling their own hearts melt under Viktor's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> UGGGGHHH! I have so many ideas in my goddamn head! AHHHHHH! Fluff is love, fluff is live. Nuff said.


End file.
